You're Only Mine
by Portgas D. Miho
Summary: -Recuerda Eren, tu eres solo mío, de nadie más, el que ose tocarte lo cortare yo mismo, y esta marca será un recordatorio- decía mientras le hacia una marca en el cuello-Te amo Rivaille – susurro eren antes de quedar dormido


You're only mine

Se podían ver dos personas en una tranquila mansión limpiando el comedor con su equipo 3DMG puesto y obviamente su ropa militar también

-Eren acércate – dijo una chica de pelo negro corto y ojos negros

-Are, porque?- respondió un chico de pelo café y ojos verdes

-Tienes sucia la cara – respondió con simpleza – cierra los ojos o te arderán

El chico tan solo se limito a cerrar los ojos y sintió como las manos de su hermana le sujetaban la cara para luego sentir una respiración muy cerca de él, para luego escuchar unos pasos

-Oí mocoso, Ackerman que creen que están haciendo?-dijo Rivaille con un leve tic en el ojo, al escuchar esa voz eren instantáneamente abrió los ojos

-Le estaba mostrando a Eren que él es MI… - la frase fue cortada por un grito del nombrado

-Nada señor! Estábamos a punto de ir a limpiar la cocina – Puso una mano en su espalda y la otra en su pecho haciendo el "saludo" de los soldados a lo que el fanático de la limpieza asintió fastidiado

Mikasa observo la interacción entre estos dos y con un poco de molestia mal fingida agarro la mano de SU hermano y se encamino hacia la cocina, pero escucho una voz masculina y ¿sexy?

-Eren, tu iras a limpiar las habitaciones

Ante esto el nombrado soltó rápidamente la mano de mikasa, grito un –Si Señor! – y se fue corriendo hacia el segundo piso, que casualmente al subir las escaleras hay una enorme puerta antigua, la cerro con delicadeza y se encamino hacia la ultima habitación del castillo, una habitación que estaba al final del pasillo, se paro frente a la puerta y trago grueso al leer "corporal Rivaille" con corazones a los lados, casi invisibles

-Seguramente lo hizo petra – dijo en voz baja el muchacho

-Que hizo?- pregunto una voz muy cerca de su oído

-Estos corazón en la puerta de heichou! – Respondió inconscientemente con un mohín – are? – se dio vuelta al no saber a quién se lo dijo y su sorpresa fue encontrar al corporal Rivaille – corp… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que el mayor atrapo sus labios en un cálido beso y rodeo su cintura con su mano apegándolo más a él

El mayor con bastante agilidad abrió la puerta para luego Romper el apasionado beso, tirando a eren sobre la cama dejándolo respirar, se encamino hacia la puerta y la cerro con llave se dio vuelta y se apoyo en la cama mientras se sacaba la polera Sexymente (Existe esa palabra xD?)Vio de reojo él como aquel castaño se ruborizaba furiosamente y lentamente susurro en su oído

-Eres todo un virgen – con un tono de lujuria

Comenzó a moverse creando fricción entre ambos miembros

-nngh… corp… - no podía decir nada por causa de aquel placer que sentía

Ante eso el sargento aprovecho, con sus manos empezó a subirle la polera al joven y ponerse a "jugar" con aquellos botones rosas con los que tanto había fantaseado sin darle tiempo aprisiono de nuevo los labios ajenos en un demandante beso mientras que llevaba su otra mano hacia el pantalón del chico, abriéndole el cierre y masturbándolo haciendo gemir de placer (aun más de lo que ya lo hacía)

- co..corpo..ral, porfa...vor detengase..ahh–Gimio sensualmente el chico de ojos verdes, haciendo que el mayor se excitara aun más –aah, corporal!- y sin más se corrió en la mano de nuestro querido seme *-*

-Wow eso fue rápido – dijo el recién nombrado mientras desvestía a eren y lamia la esencia de este mismo – llámame Rivaille, está bien Eren?

-Ri..Riva…ille – dijo nuestro (hermosamentesexy) uke con un leve sonrojo, con los ojos llorosos por el placer y un poco de saliva escurriendo de su boca- esto no es justo – dijo con un adorable puchero – yo estoy… - se sonroja- ya sabes y tu aun estas con pantalones

-Eso se puede arreglar –Respondió mientras se sacaba las ultimas prendas que le quedaban dejando al descubierto a su gran amigo y por la cara de el cabo se notaba que ya le dolia, en un descuido del mayor el menor lo acostó (tiro) en la cama y antes de que pudiera articular una palabra eren ya tenía todo su miembro en la boca, subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido hasta que Rivaille con un gemido ahogado se corrió en su boca

-La esencia de heichou- dijo el menor mientras con una mano "limpio" la punta de su nariz, ya que tenía un poco de aquella sustancia blanca

Rivaille aprovechando de aquel momento en el que eren se entretenía solo, se posiciono detrás de él y comenzó a preparar la entrada, lamiéndola e insertando primero un dedo, luego dos simulando estocadas para luego meter el tercer dedo

-ahh...de.. ..hmm – se quejaba el castaño por la intromisión

-Relájate, te comenzara a gustar

-Riv…Rivaille ah..nngh metela ya

El nombrado sin responder simplemente saco los dedos y de una sola estocada entro en eren, espero un momento para que el nombrado se acostumbre a la intromisión y cuando sintió que el se movía comenzó un suave vaivén convirtiéndolo en uno cada vez más salvaje en donde Rivaille le daba al punto "dulce" de eren haciendo que en una rápida y profunda embestida ambos se vinieran juntos, Rivaille dentro de eren y este entre los estómagos de ambos

-Recuerda Eren, tu eres solo mío, de nadie más, el que ose tocarte lo cortare yo mismo, y esta marca será un recordatorio- decía mientras le hacia una marca en el cuello

-Te amo Rivaille – susurro eren antes de quedar dormido

-Yo igual – respondió antes de caer en los brazo de Morfeo

-Detrás de la puerta-

-Gane-alardeo Hanji – sabía que Rivaille sería el seme

-Mouu perdí – susurro Christa

OMAKE

Ha pasado un año de aquello y se podía ver a un castaño emocionado yendo a ver a su novio y al verlo se lanzo hacia él

-Rivai!

-Qué pasa? – respondió mientras abrazaba a su pareja

-Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías tener hijos? – pregunto sentándose sobre sus piernas

-Eso sería imposible, ya que tú eres un hombre…

-En teoría, soy en parte titan por lo que mi cuerpo es distinto al de un hombre normal y este me permite tener hijos

-Eso quiere decir?

-Seremos padres *-*!

-…

-Rivai? Estás bien?

-Cásate conmigo!


End file.
